


MIDNIGHT

by Swxxt_yxxngi



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: AU - Altered Carbon, M/M, Multiple choice story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swxxt_yxxngi/pseuds/Swxxt_yxxngi
Summary: It was almost five decades someone ever entered to that hotel, they all knew once you entered it wasn't easy to get out of there.Most managed to leave the hotel, but there was a small percentage who decided to stay.Known for their extreme beauty and bewitching voices, their duty was to make the customers have the need to stay.Sadly, only the "eight percent"of the time worked.Or was it the "NINE PERCENT"?





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> This story is actually just based in a scene of the "Altered Carbon" serie.  
> Multichoice story  
> Example: If you want ......... to be the main character, go to chapter ,,,,, .  
> If you want ......... to .........., go to chapter 5.  
> If someone has a request of another pairing please DM me to my instagram acc. @Worldwide_egg .  
> I will NOT write smut if the characters are minors, it can be mentioned, but nothing more than that.  
> I CHANGED MY MIND, SO NOW I WILL BE POSTING ALL THE OPCIONS AT THE SAME TIME.  
> Example: If you want ........ to be there go to chapter 1093. And i post every chapter that comes from this question.  
> If you want to help with the story, mail me to swxxt.yxxngi@gmail.com .

It was almost five decades someone ever entered to that hotel, they all knew once you entered it wasn't easy to get out of there. 

Most managed to leave the hotel, but there was a small percentage who decided to stay.  
Known for their extreme beauty and bewitching voices, their duty was to make the customers have the need to stay.

Sadly, only the "eight percent"of the time worked.

Or was it the "NINE PERCENT"?


	2. CHAPTER 1: 200

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it all started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for all the misspellings in this story, English is nowhere near my main language.

"LINONG, I'LL GO FIND YOU, WE STILL HAVE TO MARRY. REMEMBER?"  
"I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU XXXXXXXXXX"  
He felt as if his head was going to explode, his muscles sore and his body wasn't cooperating with him.  
A prick made his body react automatically hitting something in his right, more like someone as a scream was heard in the same direction.  
His eyes shot open as he had the suddenly urge to breathe. His head spinning and his throat damaged weren't helping in that moment, so he just stayed there trying to calm himself as some doctor was looking for some clothes for him to wear while the other was looking for his identity.  
"Chen Linong, last case two hundred years ago, sentenced to 150 years for multiple murderer and robbery" he looked to him in the eyes "sentence complied boy, you have had luck, the last one had to do some bad shit to finish his sentence".  
They handed him some clothes "Get dressed, we'll provide you some money and more clothes".  
He smiled at them and started getting dressed up, he didn't know anything but his brain said to do everything they said to do and pretend he changed.  
When they arrived to, what he supposed was ,the cafeteria of the jail. The doctor made him seat with some other people, soon a lady came to explain where they were and how they would take care of every cost they would produce for the duration of this case.  
Like that they let them free to go to their families or friends who came.  
As he was walking he heard people crying and laughing, some happy to see their family and others angry for the case they gave to them.  
As he expected, no one came to visit him. His only family he had left was his brother Kaihao, and he was alive when he died, so it was obvious he wouldn't show up.  
A police officer came to his direction, patted his shoulder and gave him a little paper with the letters "XLCJYZZLZ" and said "With this password you'll go everywhere, memorize it and burn the paper, you don't want someone knowing it"  
Linong did as said, he was curious of what having the password could do.  
Knowing the password and with a new set of clothes more comfortable, he went to the only site where he knew he could have a bed and some food.  
At the lobby was a tall and handsome man too familiar for him. When he saw Linong coming he put a false smile, not recognizing him, that he would put to every costumer that used to come five decades before.  
"Hello Costumer, can I help you in something?" his voice was almost automatic, as if he had planned it before hand.  
Linong's smile grew wide seeing his long friend "I thought you'd recognize me Yixing ge, it turns out that I was wrong", Yixing's eyes grew wide as he recognized his voice, and rushed towards him to hug his beloved friend.  
"Yixing ge?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Options:  
> Justin: Chapter 2  
> Chengcheng: Chapter 3  
> Linkai: Chapter 4  
> Xukun: Chapter 5  
> Ziyi: Chapter 6  
> Zhengting: Chapter 7  
> Yanjun: Chapter 8  
> Zhangjing: Chapter 9  
> IF YOU WANT IT TO BE A TRAINEE FROM IDOL PRODUCER LET ME KNOW IT IN THE COMMENTS OR DM ME IN MY INSTAGRAM ACC TO MAKE A CHAPTER.  
> I have to remember you that the option you choose could change in every moment, if you choose Justin's you could finish with a yanjun end, just because this story'll have more than one ending, and every chapter will have a different plot and different options.  
> If all goes as i predicted you'll have the options in 2 or 3 days.


End file.
